


Thunderstruck

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Curiosity, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Internalized Homophobia, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Confusion, Sexuality Crisis, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Wind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Yu and Yosuke explore their feelings for each other during the Great Inaba Thunderstorm.





	Thunderstruck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightOfTheLucii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/gifts).



Thunder always freaked out Yosuke.

Oppressive dark clouds, the ominous rumbling, that crackle of energy threatening to burst forth and strike the earth. Thunder was everything that Yosuke feared, drawing attention and exposing itself with violent indifference.

It should have have been a warning sign when the transfer student came storming into his life, casting light onto elements of himself he dared not entertain. He tried to tell himself they were just friends, founding Partners of the Investigation Team determined to solve the small town murders and save Inaba. However, as time passed, Yosuke - much to his mortification - realised that was not all there was to their bond.

Yosuke was swiftly entering a world he could not return from.

So why wasn’t he rejecting this?

 

That same wariness existed in Yu, who held back confessing his own feelings for fear of frightening off his best friend, who affirmed his straightness on a daily basis. His fondness for Yosuke was equalled only by his dread of ruining everything.

Contrary to his subdued nature, Yu possessed an underlying current that manifested more on the battlefield than off it. A raw untapped electrifying energy, threatening to unleash at the slightest crack of his facade.

Who knew that the Magician, the Prince of the Air, was his only weakness?

Imagine his surprise when those long, lingering gazes appeared to be reciprocated. The two engaged in a drawn out performance, dancing around the subject in fear of overstepping the mark and jeopardising their already perfect chemistry.

 

After weeks of flirting around the heart of the issue, the two finally met half way, without words, at the Dojima residence. The two teenagers sat on Yu’s couch in his room, shivering as the alarming anticipation grew inside them both.

A storm conjured inside Yu and Yosuke, strong emotions they were ill-equipped to deal with. How fitting that Mother Nature Herself rampaged outside with another blustery nightfall.

  
A flash of lightning illuminated the small bedroom and in that captured moment, Yu and Yosuke saw each other. The smouldering concern from Yu, the heated curiosity and flicker of anxiety brewing in Yosuke. There was so much the two of them wanted to say, the bottled up feelings from long ago, that threatened to spill over and still, they sat, conveying those emotional storms inside them through their eyes.

They knew that the other knew and felt it too.

And that scared them.

 

As the room plunged into darkness once more, only a sliver of light offered from the center of the closed curtains, Yu finally made his move. He shifted closer until their legs touched. Yosuke stilled, only seemingly resumed breathing - in shallow takes - when his friend took things a little further.

One cradling Yosuke’s hot cheek.

Strong winds lashed outside the house and inside Yosuke’s heart. This was his last chance to escape, to run away from these terrifying feelings once and for all. These wrong feelings, only for the friend he had come to know as ‘Partner.’ As Yu drew closer, whispering his friend’s name like that, Yosuke’s resolve to back out melted.

 

Even Yu’s lips did little to quell the tempest inside Yosuke.

Though his lips were tightened together, like the anticipation of a mighty thunderstrike, Yosuke’s frightened wide eyes glistened in the dark before slowly closing. Even that all familiar voice inside him, the one that screamed bloody murder about his feelings being wrong, was conspicuously silent. The cold fear he expected replaced by warmth, as Yu stroked his cheek in an intimate gesture. The softest lips upon his overwhelmed him, only a slight muffled sound escaping.

That slow burning kiss electrified every part of Yosuke, every nerve ending tingling.

The silver haired teenager breathed in through his nose, his heart beating wildly, overwhelmed by the reality of this moment he long desired, of finally kissing Yosuke Hanamura. It was a risk just to initiate the kiss and Yu was determined not to pressure the other boy further. However, when Yosuke hesitantly leaned in, testing the boundaries more, Yu hummed softly, wrapping an arm around his friend’s waist in order to pull him closer.

 

As the wind whipped up a frenzy, Yosuke’s very breath was stolen away, swept up in a whirlwind of emotions he had long denied himself. The boy with the headphones placed a supportive hand on Yu’s chest and clinging to him tight, his head swimming from delightful dizziness.

Eventually, the steady kiss deepened, turning much more intimate. Daringly, Yu probed his tongue between Yosuke’s lips, a silent request for entrance. In this sort of situation, Yosuke would have imagined recoiling in disgust, but he surprised himself - and his Partner - when he made a small sound of delight as he parted his lips, permitting Yu his heart’s desire.

Their tongues met in a clumsy, curious exchange. A peel of lightning and a lash of wind.

No turning back.

 

Soon, their inexperience gave way to eagerness, only the sound of their muffled breathing, those surprised little moans and their wet kiss broke the silence. And, of course, the storm, a chaotic union of lightning and wind.

They didn’t want the kiss to end, taking pleasure in the physical connection of their deepest feelings, but they also feared the aftermath. The awkwardness of parting, knowing what they had shared.

 

When they finally did break the kiss, their breathlessness and reddened lips were the only evidence of what they had done. With laboured breaths, they gazed into each other’s eyes, resting their foreheads together and recognising the mutual emotions there.

They both understood, without words, what this thing was. This shared connection that spiralled out of control until neither of them could deny what their feelings were telling them any longer.

What their hearts told them, loud and clear.

  
In a quiet voice that deafened the storm, Yosuke said, “Yu, I’m scared…”

Without hesitation, Yu pulled his best friend into a comforting embrace, the storm only intensifying as Yosuke trembled in the arms of the boy he held the greatest affection for.

And the storm raged on.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This took a little longer than I thought. I love first time kisses and confession scenes, so I wanted to explore one with Yu and Yosuke. In case it wasn't totally obvious, the storm and the references to wind and lightning were very symbolic. I wanted to bring in their in game weaknesses as weaknesses to their feelings for each other and that it affects the actual world weather.
> 
> The Power of Love. <3
> 
> Gifted to my gf, LightOfTheLucii, the Yu to my Yosuke. <3


End file.
